In the Driver's Seat
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: "Okay...maybe I'll let you drive... when hell freezes over and both my legs are removed" Sara announced with a small laugh.


So this one-shot is probably a few years too late- but notice how late Season 10/early Season 11 Sara would let Greg drive?

His previous statement "You always drive" (Swap Meat) no longer was the case...

Ever wondered why?

Here's my fun, smutty response to the question ;)

I've been having a cleanup of the documents on my laptop and this was another of the unfinished one-shots sitting around- I finally motivated myself to get it done! Back in the Sandle Game!

Disclaimer: I own zilch...if I owned anything... I would not have to write these stories ;)

**In the Driver's Seat **

"Come on Sara... Would it kill you to let me drive for once?" Greg asked his voice cutting through the hot, thick air of the desert. He closed the truck of their Denali with a forceful push the sound of it slamming getting Sara's attention as she stood leaning against the driver's side door.

"It might..." She shrugged pursing her lips surveying his irritation with mildly satisfied delight.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Greg spat with a frown as he refused from the spot he had taken standing in front of her.

"Well it's a known fact that men have 50% more road traffic violations than women Greg" Sara smirked at him knowing that it would only annoy him more.

"But...you're not even a good driver, and I'm not a part of that 50%" He clarified clearing his throat.

"I can't take that risk...and I'm a great driver Greg..." She pointed out matter-of-factly raising a hand to shield against the light to see his expression better.

The sun caught his hair in its glare lighting it up gold, his tan skin glistening as day old stubble crept up his cheek bones. He'd rolled the sleeves of his light blue shirt up, the fine blonde hairs glimmering against the muscle. His hands were clenched into fists as he watched her clearly irate.

"Okay...maybe I'll let you drive... when hell freezes over and both my legs are removed" Sara announced with a small laugh.

"You're sick you know that... sick... it's the power that get's you off... the fact that you could kill us both in moments... you need a therapist woman!" Greg blurted out putting his sun glasses back on.

"Hey, if I got off on power I'd have you doing a lot more than being my passenger Greg!" She clarified with a grin, finally pulling Greg into the game she was playing.

"So if I screw you- I can drive?" He asked as if it were the only logical explanation.

"Oh you have a high opinion of yourself if you think that would be enough" Sara clicked her tongue, crossing her arms.

"You're married to Gil Grissom Sara... how hard could it be make an improvement on that..." Greg shrugged with a sly grin.

"Shall I make a list?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Give it a go first... to be sure..." He suggested sweetly, his eyes wide as if assaying his innocence.

"Oh I'm sure. You couldn't handle me." Sara assured him.

"What makes you think that?" Greg pouted slightly as he watched her casually lean back against the door.

"Call it a hunch. You'd run home with your tail between your legs after a day with me Greg. Trust me. You think I'm power hungry while driving?" She gave a small laugh.

"I think I could handle it" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Care to put your money where your mouth is?" Sara challenged him taking a step towards Greg with a devilish look in her eyes.

"Sure...What would you like?" He muttered in a husky voice.

"Hmmm I can think of a few things I would like..." She hummed tapping one of the buttons on his shirt. By any stretch of the imagination he looked... _delicious_.

"Really...Mind telling me?" Greg whispered in her ear, his hands firmly on her hips as he pushed her back against the Denali the heat of the metal spreading over her skin as she gasped her hands curling around her shoulders.

"Guess..." Her lips brushed against his ear, her breath tickling his neck as she pulling him against her.

Without a word Greg kissed her, his lips dancing against hers as his hands ran up her back bringing her body against him. Sara groaned into the kiss wrapping a leg firmly around his waist her heart rate increasing triple fold.

With one smooth motion she turned them around so Greg was pressed against the car her hands on either side of his head, her body pushing against his.

"You're going to have to try harder than that" She smirked.

"I think I can manage that..." He muttered kissing her neck, her teeth biting into the soft flesh as she lost her balance with nothing but him for support. Greg turned her before pushing her further up the side of the car, leaving her no choice but to wrap her legs around his waist. He was far stronger than she had first imagined- this new bit of information making her shiver in anticipation wondering what else she hadn't realised about him.

Greg opened the door to the backseat laying Sara down before undoing her jeans and pulling them alongside her panties down in one swift motion. She propped herself up looking down in slight shock at how quickly he had managed to undress her. He smirked at her pushing her legs apart leaning across the seat.

"What are you doing?" She frowned but without giving an answer he pressed his tongue against her clit. "Oh" the sound escaped her throat in a whimper as his tongue flicked back and forth, his fingers rubbing over her intensifying the sensation. His speed slowly increased, her hips slowly rocking against him before stopping all together pulling himself up standing by the door looking down at her with a sly grin.

"What the hell" Sara growled propping herself up once again to meet his eye.

"Let me drive back to the lab" Greg stated tucking his hands into his trouser pockets with a small shrug.

"You stopped to get me to agree...Well you know what mister... No" Sara shook her head attempting to pull herself up but he simply took a hold of her ankle. "Let go of me Greg this isn't funny"

"I'm not done yet" He laughed climbing into the back seat closing the door behind him trapping the both of them together. He placed a hand on her thigh watching her expression carefully the scowl not slipping as he slid his hand further up her leg. His fingertips slowly brushed against her as he pressed kisses against her shoulder. "Tell me to stop" But no words left her lips as he pushed his long fingers into her.

"Greg" She groaned into the thick air. He found her sweet spot in no time, her nails digging into his arm as her attempts at keeping control failed. It wasn't long before he'd managed to push her over the edge her hips bucked against him, her head rolling back against the seat. Her heart thudded against her ribcage her eyes slowly focusing on Greg.

Sara didn't say a word her fingers working on undoing his belt as she muttered in his ear about how much she needed him. Greg pushed at her shoulders until she was laying flat on her back, her legs bent at the knees moving into her as slowly as he could make himself watching carefully as her breath caught in her chest. The feeling of him inside her overwhelming her as she found herself unable to stop her legs from trembling.

He thrusted into her- propping his body up- moving against her slowly knowing that every movement was driving her wild. Sara clung to his shoulders moving against him feeling her body tighten once again.

"Don't stop" The words came out in a breathless whisper. It didn't take long for everything to come crashing down, Sara's body coming to a sudden halt as a small growl made itself own. Falling back against the seat her breathing came in short pants.

"So..." Greg took a deep breath resting his head against the back of the seat turning his gaze on Sara as she lay sprawled beside him not being able to suppress the pride that flooded his system from knowing he had been responsible for her satisfied, exhausted state. "Are you going to let me drive?"

**The End **


End file.
